cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Danvers
Alex Danvers is a high-ranking DEO operative, the older adoptive sister of Kara Danvers, and a member of The Birds of Prey. Early Life Supergirl Season 2 In The Rising Son, she is present at Al's Dive Bar with the rest of Team Supergirl and witnesses the genocide of the Daxamites. In Danvers Can, In Zod (episode), In Die For You, In It Has Begun, In Nevertheless, She Persisted, Canary Season 3 In I Don't Belong, In The Prisoner, Canary Season 4 In Anti-Life, In Apokaliptic Designs, Birds of Prey Season 2 In Moving On, Part 4: The Price, In Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked, In Secret Six, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1, In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2, In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3, In Dangerous Habits, In Original Sins, In Now and Then, In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, In Rise & Fall, In 30 Days Of Night, In Devils & Dust, In Sisters, In Save My City, Supergirl Season 3 In Lines, she and Maggie finally marry after finding Karen Starr at Lord Technologies. In No Longer The Last, In Power Girl, In Heavily Broken, In Human For Another Day, In A Luthor and a Super, In Brave Enough, In New Krypton, In Brave New World, In The Question, In Supergirl Reborn, In Siblings, In You Ruin Me, In Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey, In The Trial of Kal-El, In Nova Day, In The Swarm, In The House of Zod, In City On Fire, Supergirl Season 4 In The Kryptonian Cure, In Brain On Fire, In War Is Coming, In Mind Games, In Panic Button, In Final Solution, In Under The Blood Red Sun, In Aftermath, In Supergirl No More, In Going Rogue, In Rage Most Justified, In Vows, In The Honeymoon's Over, In Retribution, In Krypton's Last Stand, In Twilight, Supergirl Season 5 In The Devil Within, In Fear The Fever, In Still Here, In Used To, In I Spit On Your Grave, In You're A God, In Long Time Traveler, In War Sweater, In Kalibak (episode), In Somebody Help Me, In In The Light, In The House of El, In The Last Daughter of Krypton, Supergirl Season 6 In Seeing Double, In The Justice League of America (episode), In Trinity War, In From The Ashes, In We Will Rise, In The Sun Also Rises, In Lobo (episode), In The Crime Syndicate, In Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian, In Lost in Paradise, In Hold On, We're Going Home, In Shatter Me, In Get Your Soul Back, In The Grey, In The Preacher, In Somewhere I Belong, In Angels Fall, In Such Rage In Your Heart, Supergirl Season 7 In Superwomen, In All God's Angels, In Justice League Dark (episode), In A Bird Without Wings, In Out of Suffering Have Emerged the Strongest Souls, In Woman of Tomorrow, In Invincible, In Challenge of the Superfriends, In DNR, In Home, In Off With Her Head, In Hotel Ceiling, In Fahrosh, In Zhehiod, In Colorful Mind, In So Cold, In Just Good Business, In Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero, In I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What, Birds of Prey Season 5 In The Black Damn Canary, Part 1, In The Black Damn Canary, Part 2, The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 In Queen of Blood, Part 1, In Queen of Blood, Part 2, In Bound, In Evil Angel, In Gabriel (episode), In The Blood Is The Life, In Brainiac Returns, In Sacrifices, In The Box, In Lex/Lena, In Don't Turn Your Back on Me, In The Age of Aquarius, In Sisters (Supergirl), In Deathbed, In Afterlife (Supergirl), In Dark God, In Apocalypse, In Not All Suffering Is Bad, Supergirl Season 9 In I'm Gonna Make You Suffer, In The Heaviest Burden, In Have It All, In Decisions, In Destinies, In Assassin, In The Book of Rao, In Kissed By Fire, In Someone to Watch Over Me, In A Glimmer of Hope, In Sine Qua Non, In Never Know, In Jamie, In The Odessa Steps, In The Road, In Crisis, In All Good Things, In Worldkiller, Part 1, In Worldkiller, Part 2, In Worldkiller, Part 3, Birds of Prey Season 7 In Sins of the Past, Part 2: Broken Birds, In Better Days, In Synecdoche, Part 1, In Synecdoche, Part 2, In Ares, Part 1, In Ares, Part 2, In Take This, Part 1, In Take This, Part 2, In Everything Burns, Part 1, In Everything Burns, Part 2, Trivia * Alex is the most-appearing character in Supergirl (franchise) after Kara herself. Appearances * 172/180 (Supergirl) * 40/40 (Director Danvers) * 30/140 (Birds of Prey) * 4/50 (Canary) * 246 (Total) (Supergirl S2) (22/22) * Worlds Apart * Endgame * Parabellum * The Prince of Daxam * The Rising Son * Danvers Can * Zod (episode) * Die For You * It Has Begun * Nevertheless, She Persisted (Canary S3) (2/10) *3x05 I Don't Belong *3x07 The Prisoner (Canary S4) (2/10) *4x09 Anti-Life *4x10 Apokaliptic Designs (Birds of Prey S2) (5/17) *2x06 Moving On, Part 4: The Price *2x07 Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked *2x09 Secret Six, Part 1 *2x16 Tower of Babel, Part 1 *2x17 Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (13/22) *3x01 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 *3x02 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 *3x03 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 *3x04 Dangerous Habits *3x07 Now and Then *3x08 Red Rain *3x09 Body & Soul *3x10 Trinity (episode) *3x11 Enemy Mine *3x12 Cry For Justice *3x20 Devils & Dust *3x21 Sisters *3x22 Save My City (Supergirl S3) (20/24) * 3x01 Lines * 3x02 No Longer The Last * 3x04 Power Girl * 3x05 Heavily Broken * 3x06 Human For Another Day * 3x07 A Luthor and a Super * 3x08 Brave Enough * 3x09 New Krypton * 3x10 Brave New World (simulation) * 3x11 The Question * 3x12 Supergirl Reborn * 3x13 Siblings * 3x14 You Ruin Me * 3x15 Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * 3x16 Conspirators * 3x17 The Trial of Kal-El * 3x19 The Swarm * 3x20 The House of Zod * 3x22 Hurricane * 3x24 City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (16/16) * The Kryptonian Cure * Brain On Fire * War Is Coming * Mind Games * Panic Button * Final Solution * Under The Blood Red Sun * Aftermath * Supergirl No More * Going Rogue * Rage Most Justified * Vows * The Honeymoon's Over * Retribution * Krypton's Last Stand * Twilight (Birds of Prey S5) (2/20) * 5x19 The Black Damn Canary, Part 1 * 5x20 The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 (Supergirl Season 5) (18/18) * The Devil Within * Fear The Fever * Still Here * Used To * I'll Fight * Supercousins * I Spit On Your Grave * You're A God * Long Time Traveler * War Sweater * Kalibak (episode) * Somebody Help Me * El/Zod * Promises * ReignCorp * In The Light * The House of El * The Last Daughter of Krypton (Supergirl S6) (18/20) * Seeing Double * The Justice League of America (episode) * Trinity War * From The Ashes * We Will Rise * The Sun Also Rises * Lobo (episode) * The Crime Syndicate * Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian * Lost in Paradise * Hold On, We're Going Home * Shatter Me * Get Your Soul Back * The Grey * The Preacher * Somewhere I Belong * Angels Fall * Such Rage In Your Heart (Supergirl S7) (19/20) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * Justice League Dark (episode) * A Bird Without Wings * Out of Suffering Have Emerged the Strongest Souls * Woman of Tomorrow * Invincible * Challenge of the Superfriends * DNR * Home * Off With Her Head * Hotel Ceiling * Fahrosh * Zhehiod * Colorful Mind * So Cold * Just Good Business * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S8) (20/20) * Queen of Blood, Part 1 * Queen of Blood, Part 2 * Bound * Evil Angel * Gabriel (episode) * The Blood is the Life * Brainiac Returns * An Exercise in Futility * Sacrifices * The Box * Lex/Lena * Don't Turn Your Back on Me * The Age of Aquarius * Sisters (Supergirl) * Haunted (illusion) * Deathbed * Afterlife (Supergirl) * Dark God * Apocalypse * Not All Suffering is Bad (Supergirl S9) (20/20) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * The Heaviest Burden * Have It All * Decisions * Destinies * Assassin * The Book of Rao * Kissed By Fire * Someone to Watch Over Me * A Glimmer of Hope * Sine Qua Non * Never Know * Jamie * The Odessa Steps * Crisis * The Road * All Good Things * Worldkiller, Part 1 * Worldkiller, Part 2 * Worldkiller, Part 3 (Director Danvers S1) (10/10) * Humans First * I'm No Supergirl * Blood Ties * O Come, All Ye Faithful * Kara (episode) * Lamia (episode) * The Whole Truth * An Agent of Liberty * Purge the Weak, Part 1 * Purge the Weak, Part 2 (Director Danvers S2) (10/10) * A Shot in the Dark * Can I Love You? * The Other Woman * Bury Me * Conspiracies * Send in the Clones * Lotus Eaters * Maternal Instincts * The Messengers * The World is Always Doomed (Director Danvers S3) (10/10) * Nekron (episode) * Chaos and Order * Death of Life * Dance of the Vampires * No Longer Mine * Alone on Christmas * Alex and the Rangers * All Will Come to Me in Time * Screw Destiny, Part 1 * Screw Destiny, Part 2 (Director Danvers S4) (10/10) * Unbecoming * Torn in Two * Return of the Vampires * Save Us From Ourselves * Silence is Complicity * Dance with the Devil * Red Cold River * All the Truth That's in Me * End of All Things, Part 1 * End of All Things, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S7) (10/20) *7x02 Sins of the Past, Part 2: Broken Birds *7x10 Better Days (alt. reality) *7x11 Synecdoche, Part 1 *7x12 Synecdoche, Part 2 *7x13 Ares, Part 1 *7x14 Ares, Part 2 *7x15 Take This, Part 1 *7x16 Take This, Part 2 *7x19 Everything Burns, Part 1 *7x20 Everything Burns, Part 2 Episode Absences In Birds of Prey Season 3, Alex is absent in 1 episode: * Cheryl (episode) In Supergirl Season 3, Alex is absent in 4 episodes: * Kandor * Nova Day * Framed * The Fall of Kandor In Supergirl Season 6, Alex is absent in 2 episodes: * Throne of Atlantis * Kaipahdh Tov Guhlogho Krighiu w Tov Dovrrosho In Supergirl Season 7, Alex is absent in 1 episode: * Voikirahm Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Main Characters Category:Political officials Category:Federal Agents Category:Humans Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:LGBT Category:Members of the Birds of Prey Category:Allies of Team Arrow Category:Members of Team Supergirl Category:Characters Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Terrans Category:Employees of the DEO Category:Canary Characters Category:Residents of National City Category:Residents of Elmond, Oregon Category:Residents of Platinum Flats